


Gone

by marfra



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a death drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

It’s not like he doesn’t get it.   
Hell, he sure does.  
But, predictably, the more he muses the more fucking clearly it all crystallizes. 

He can taste how mellow the brain was when it got smashed, picture the eyes going void after the crack.   
Shutting his own only makes it worse. 

He’s a fairly regular visitor.   
When he’s not in a hurry and remembers, he brings a blanket, too. The stone is harsh and cold, but it supports his back.   
Words don’t seem necessary; not anymore, at least.  
He clutches the grass, damp with dew. 

Sometimes, he rips it off.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you to decide who, when and how.


End file.
